Il
by Gaiaka
Summary: Dans cette même école, 50 ans après la scolarité de vos héros préférés, soit en 2026. Quelqu'un songe à prendre la relève de Voldemort. Les mangemorts veullent infiltré Poudlard. Le bien qui a su autre fois triomphé pouratil encore l'emporté ?
1. Introduction

**Titre** : Il

**Auteur** : Gaiaka

**Rating** : T

**Disclaimer** : Le contexte et le monde appartient au magnifique univers créer par JKR, auteur des nombreux Harry Potter. J'ai fait des Héros tel que Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy ainsi que Ron Weasley et Hermionne Granger des dinosaures. Mdr. Heum pardonnez moi ce moment d'Euphorie. Donc les grands parents de cette histoire appartiennent à l'époque décrite par notre très chère JKR. Son mystérieux seigneur des ténèbres également.

**Résumé et contexte** :

_La nuit était fraîche ce 31 juillet 2026. Les seuls bruits audibles existants étaient les hululements des chouettes et hiboux qui sortaient la nuit, poster les cartes de leur propriétaire. C'était une nuit sans lune, et les réverbères de Privet Drive n'étaient pas allumés. Les rues du petit quartier tranquille étaient désertes. Seuls quelques chats passaient par là, cela lui faisait rappeler les innombrables chats que possédaient Mlle Figgs, son ancienne voisine. Harry Potter, âgé aujourd'hui de 46 ans, marchait tranquillement, quoi que sur ses gardes dans les petites ruelles sombres et effrayantes. Personne ne sortait plus le soir dans les rues de son ancien quartier… La terreur commençait même à régner dans les populations moldues, compte tenu des multitudes de crimes qui ne faisaient que se répéter. L' « élu », maintenant dirigeant de l'Ordre du phénix, avait décidé de se déplacer lui-même sur le lieu du crime de son cousin Dudley. Celui-ci, qui avait récupéré la maison de ses parents il y a peu, s'était fait littéralement « détruire » d'une façon apparemment magique. Cette annonce ne l'avait en aucun cas troublé… En effet, Dudley n'avait jamais vraiment été un « proche », et tous les membres de sa famille étaient décédés, donc maintenant, quand il perdait un ami, cela ne le faisait presque pas souffrir…___

_En effet, il venait de perdre un ami qui lui était plutôt proche, Drago Malefoy. Celui-ci, après leur scolarité, décida de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix afin de combattre les forces du mal qui l'avaient trop fait souffrir. L'ancien ennemi de Harry Potter fut un des plus courageux adeptes de l'Ordre. D'ailleurs, celui-ci possède maintenant la reconnaissance éternelle de Harry, car Drago, il y a peu, périt dans d'atroces souffrances, tué par le seigneur des ténèbres. Mais le plus impressionnant était que, par un miracle inespéré, avant de mourir, Malefoy débarrassa le monde de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ces informations avaient été rapportées par Ronald Weasley, qui était partit en expédition avec le défunt ; et avait réussit à s'échapper de l'embuscade tendue par les mangemorts de Voldemort. Le héros avait débarrassé le monde du mal incarné, mais depuis cet évènement, les crimes s'étaient multipliés. Le descendant du seigneur des ténèbres serait-il plus puissant et plus meurtrier que Voldemort lui-même ? Non, cela n'était pas possible. Qui pourrait être plus horrible que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? ___

_Malgré tous ces meurtres, Harry décida de s'occuper lui-même de l'inspection du lieu du crime de son cousin. Ses amis avaient bien essayé de l'en dissuader, prenant cette abomination pour un leurre le menant dans un piège, mais le soit disant « élu » était têtu, et resta sur ses positions, se déplaçant seul jusqu'à Privet Drive. Harry Potter se posait maintenant, après la mort de Voldemort, une question qui revenait toujours dans son esprit : __  
__« Si le seigneur des ténèbres a été tué par un autre que moi, la prophétie serait donc fausse ? »__  
__Bien sûr, cette question, tous ceux qui étaient au courant de la mort de Voldemort se la posaient. De plus, si celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom fut tué par la main de quelqu'un d'autre que « l'élu », comment Harry Potter mourrait il ? ___

_Le rescapé arrivait maintenant dans la ruelle qu'il connaissait si bien, dans laquelle il fut attaqué par des Détraqueurs, avec son cousin. Ce jour là, il avait déjà eu peur de perdre Dudley, qui ne lui avait pourtant jamais montré quelque affection que se soit. Mais ce jour était maintenant arrivé, son cousin s'était fait tué par son monde, le monde magique… Les souvenirs revenaient en rafale, quand il regardait l'obscurité de la ruelle… Les bruits de ses pas étaient étouffés par le mur d'un garage d'un coté et une haute clôture de l'autre. Heureusement, sa baguette éclairait son avancée, mais l'obscurité était vraiment très dense, et sa lumière n'était pas très puissante. Il se souvenait de sa discussion avec Dudley, mais aussi de la monter de l'humeur de son cousin lorsqu'il sortit sa baguette. __  
__Tout à coup, il se souvint que la nuit était semblable. Les étoiles n'étaient pas présentes, et le ciel était d'un noir d'encre. Le silence qui régnait lui rappelait l'attaque de Détraqueurs il y a de cela plusieurs dizaines d'années. Il serra plus fort sa baguette. Du brouillard commençait à s'installer autours de lui, cachant ainsi les rues environnantes. Les souvenirs occupaient maintenant tout son esprit. Il voyait son cousin étalé là, en face de lui, sur le sol, l'implorant… La fraîcheur du soir c'était transformé en froid mordant et pénétrant. Le froid était si intense qu'il tremblait de tous ces membres. Il avait la chair de poule et ses cheveux, toujours aussi ébouriffés, s'étaient hérissés sur sa nuque. Cette sensation était trop semblable à l'attaque des Détraqueurs qu'il avait connu au même endroit il y a longtemps… Il écouta alors, essayant de percevoir quelconque bruit… Il tendait l'oreille, en essayant de percevoir un mouvement, en regardant avec la lumière de sa baguette. Il entendit alors un bruit, mais pas celui qu'il redoutait. C'était un bruit de pas, venant du fond de la ruelle. Il regarda plus précisément, en serrant avec force sa baguette.__  
__Il aperçu alors un visage connu… C'était sa propre image. Nan ? Pas possible… Pas encore… Mais il regarda alors plus distinctement, et reconnu son propre fils… Ses membres furent alors paralysés par l'effroi et la surprise…__  
__Il vit alors un grand flash vert, qu'il avait déjà connu………………….._

_©Directeurs de TMH_

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici une histoire créée et inspirée suite à l'ouverture d'un forum fabuleux. Merci aux directeurs qui m'ont permis d'écrire sur eux, et aux membres qui ont acceptés de prêter leur personnage à ma fine plume. En espérant que ça vous plaira. J'attends vos Review.


	2. Personnages à connaître

**Auteur : Bon bon bon ! Ayant pitié de vous, voici une présentation sommaire des membres de notre histoire pour en venir au fait et ne pas vous laissez vous impatienté durant votre lecture. Je nommerai ici uniquement ceux que je juge important à connaître pour le lecteur.**

**Nom:** Malefoy

**Prénom:** Seth

**Age:** 17

**Année:** 7ème

**Origine:** Seth est un pur fils d'Albion, tout ses ancêtres  
viennent en effet de Grande Bretagne.

**Lieu de domicile:** Le manoir familiale, bien que restauré toujours aussi intimidant.

**Caractère:**

_- Qualités:_ L'ingéniosité est sûrement l'une des principales qualités de Seth. En situation compromettante les idées lui viennent à une vitesse incroyable, de ce fait il ne se fait que très rarement prendre au dépourvu et se sort de quasiment tout les pétrins dans lesquels il se met sans cesse.  
L'autre qualité qui fait sa fierté est sans nul doute son aptitude à une verve cinglante.  
Le sarcasme est son pêché mignon, il a une aisance sans pareille lorsqu'il s'agit de s'exprimer et il profite allègrement de cette facilité pour imposer ses choix et ses points de vue.  
Seth est aussi très fidèle en amitié, il serait près à tout pour venir en aide à un ami mais gare à celui ou celle qui viendrait à trahir cette amitié car les répercutions n'auront d'égal que l'affection que Seth portait à la personne en question.

_- Défauts:_ Si on lui posait directement la question Seth ne verrait sincèrement aucun défaut chez lui. Cependant et pour être honnête, les défauts ne sont pas exempt de sa personnalité la seule chose est qu'il les considère comme des qualités.  
Il est mue par une ambition sans borne qui le pousse à vouloir toujours exceller dans ce qu'il fait, mais il n'hésite alors pas à écraser tout ceux qui seraient un obstacle à ses ambitions.  
De même que sa verve qui fait sa fierté, certes il s'en sert pour se sortir de mauvais pas mais c'est aussi une arme qu'il utilise régulièrement pour humilier ses condisciples.  
Mais Seth est aussi une personne très froide aux premiers abords, il ne s'ouvre pas facilement aux autres. Même s'il est d'un soutient sans faille envers ses amis ceux-ci peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main

**Histoire:** Seth est l'héritier d'une longue lignée de sorciers de sang purs, de sang pur et bien sur de locataires de Serpentard. Seule sa soeur cadette ni a pas été envoyé, le choixpeau lui ayant préféré Serdaigle, mais même s'ils ne sont pas dans la même maison, Seth veille constamment sur elle.  
Descendant de Drago Malefoy leur grand père, ils ont été élevés dans le culte du héros familial, «celui qui a vaincu»". Cependant depuis sa plus tendre enfance Seth avait choisit un autre nom dans l'arbre généalogique pour en faire son modèle, même si aujourd'hui on ne perçoit que très peu son nom sur la tapisserie retraçant l'histoire des Malfoy, Lucius reste l'idole de Seth. Obligé de cacher son admiration des yeux de ses parents, Seth grandit dans un foyer aimant et la venu de sa petite soeur reste l'un des moments les plus marquants de sa vie.  
Dès sa naissance il essaya de la préservant de l'influence du grand père paternel, en effet lorsque ses parents faisaient référence à lui les yeux brillants d'admiration, Seth expliqué à sa petite soeur une fois seul qu'il ne fallait pas croire les mensonges qui venaient de leurs être racontés.  
C'est à l'âge de cinq ans qu'il fit la découverte de ses pouvoirs magiques. A l'époque il passait beaucoup de temps à rechercher dans les albums familiales l'image de l'arrière grand père renié, mais ils n'en trouvait jamais. Il était assis dans le grenier du manoir et cherchait dans une vielle malle les dernières traces de son aïeul aidé par un elfe de maison qu'il avait réquisitionné. Cependant ses recherches furent vaines, il n'y avait là que des photos de Drago, encore et encore...   
Du haut de ses cinq ans il saisit l'une d'entre elle et la fixa, la colère de ce petit garçon et la frustration qu'il ressentait eurent un effet qu'il n'avait pas prévu... L'image de son grand père disparut remplacé par celle du si recherché Lucius. Prenant conscience de ce fait, Seth se concentra de nouveau et toutes les représentations du héros familiales furent ainsi changé dans toute la maison.  
Lorsque ses parents se rendirent compte du stratagème et lui demander s'il ne savait pas d'où ça venait, Seth accusa sans nonchalance l'elfe qui l'avait aidé, expliquant à ses parents qu'il l'avait vu le faire à plusieurs reprise mais qu'il avait trop peur pour le leur dire.  
Lorsqu'à onze ans Seth fit son entrée à Poudlard la seule maison dans laquelle il pouvait s'imaginer faire sa scolarité était Serpentard et le choixpeau ne s'y trompa pas.  
Il ne se fit que très peu d'ami lors de ses six années passé dans l'institution anglaise. Mais il fit la connaissance de Potter un autre Serpentard et lia avec lui une amitié forte qui aurait pu surprendre lorsque l'on connaissait l'histoire du célèbre ancètre de James mais ceux qui pensaient ça ne connaissaient pas la nouvelle génération. En effet Seth trouva un complice parfait en la personne de James Potter, et le seul élève dans cette école dont les dons magiques pouvaient rivaliser avec les siens.

**Apparence physique:** Seth est plutôt grand et bien bâtie diront certaines, des années d'entraînement au Quidditch lui ont permis de se forger un corps d'athlète. Ses cheveux blonds cendrés se marient parfaitement avec ses yeux bleus polaires. Il a les traits typiques de sa lignée révélant un visage élégant.

**Animal de compagnie:** Un hiboux Grand Duc nommé Ares.

**Choses aimées:** Seth est assez difficile mais il aime par dessus tout sa soeur cadette, même si le fait qu'elle ne soit pas à Serpentard l'aie profondément perturbé, il n'en demeure pas moins qu'il ferait tout pour elle... Sinon il apprécie le quidditch...

**Choses détestées:** Ces quelques lignes seraient trop réductrices pour énumérer le nombre de choses que Seth déteste mais disont pour simplifier que ce qui arrive en premier reste la faiblesse...

**Passe-temps:** Le Quidditch, les filles...

**Signe particulier:** Petit fils de Drago Malefoy.

2.

**Nom**: Potter 

**Prénom**: Sirius James

**Age**: 17

**Année**: 7ème

**Origine**: Sirius James descend en fait de la longue lignée des Potters. Il porte les deux noms favoris de son grand père. Il est le fils aîné.

**Lieu de domicile**: Il vit dans la maison de son grand oncle Sirius Black.

**Caractère**: 

Sirius James est un garçon assez mystérieux. Les gens ne savent pas grand chose sur lui à part le fait qu'il est mignon. Il a toujours eu un caractère impulsif de nature et il pense rarement avant d'agir. Il veut toujours atteindre le sommet et exceller dans tous ce qu'il entreprend, ce qui fait de lui un élève ambitieux mais perturbant à la fois. Ses mauvais coups ont marqués le début de plusieurs élèves de Poudlard. Il a développé avec le temps le syndrome de la tête d'âne. Soit qu'il ne veut jamais rien entendre. Lorsqu'il a une idée dans la tête, il ne l'a pas ailleurs et il devient très difficile de le dissuader de faire quelque chose de dangereux, par exemple.

Histoire: Sirius James est l'héritier de la longue lignée de "celui qui lui a survécu" et de nos jours, heureux partisan de Serpentard. Sa soeur cadette est sûrement le membre de sa famille qu'il préfère, puisque depuis leur enfance,il y a toujours régné une complicité surprenante entre les deux enfants. De nos jours il est un peu surprotecteur et inquiet au sujet de sa cadette, mais jamais il ne le laisse paraître puisqu'il est un homme fort et accomplit. Descendant de Harry Potter, leur grand père vénéré pour la vie si dure qu'il a si bien su mener. Cependant depuis sa plus tendre enfance Sirius James s'est détaché de son arbre généalogique auquel il fait plus ou moins honneur. Grâce aux réunions des aînés, soit dit en passant le club de l'âge d'or, Sirius James rencontra tôt le jeune Seth Malfoy, dont le grand père était le très bon ami des Potter. Il commença vraiment à connaître Seth lors de son entrée à Poudlard.   
Sirius James à environ découvert ses pouvoirs magiques à 6-7 ans. Il s'est beaucoup documenté et à lu sur la magie noire. Il faut dire que des son enfance, il avait démontré une affection particulière pour ce domaine de la magie. Lorsque ses parents s'en rendirent conte, ils l'envoyèrent à Poudlard, espérant qu'il retrouverait là bas le Droit Chemin. Mais malheur à eux, puisque le petit Potter s'est rendu a Serpentard et a pu mener sa vie a l'écart de l'oeil indiscret de ses parents.

Les gens à l'école s'intéressèrent à lui sûrement grâce a son charme, mais il ne fit que façade au milieu de tous ses adeptes. Il n'aimait pas les gens et la popularité. Il re-rencontra Seth et lia de forts liens d'amitié avec lui. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard.

**Apparence physique**: Assez grand, 6pi 2po, soit environ 1,90 m. Bien découper grâce aux entraînements de Quidditch, Brun aux yeux bruns. Ce qui fait le charme de Sirius James est sûrement son sourire (lorsqu'il lui arrive de sourire).

**Animal de compagnie**: Un petit oiseau de proie nommé Tchekaï.

**Choses aimées**: Le Quidditch...le Quidditch... et encore le quidditch ! Sa petite soeur qu'il chérit et son bon ami Seth. Il aime bien regardé les filles mais...de loin lui suffit amplement. Enfin… peut-être y a-t-il place à un changement récent au niveau féminin. Il adore la lune.

**Choses détestées**: Tous ce qui attrait à la matière scolaire a l'exception des potions et un ou deux autres cours... Il déteste les friandises.

**Passe-temps**: Le quidditch, et lire sur la magie noire.

**Signe particulier**: Petit fils de Harry Potter, nombreuses cicatrices dans le dos.

**3.**

**Nom**: Malfoy

**Prénom**: Miryane

**Age**: 16

**Année**: 6eme

**Origine**: Noble et humble descendante de la longue lignée des Malfoy

**Lieu de domicile**: Elle habite dans le manoir familiale.

**Caractère**: 

**Qualités**: Miryane est quelqu'un de calme à l'habitude. Elle est sereine et réfléchie. Elle est très studieuses et excelle à l'école. Elle a de l'intelligence à en revendre et adore rire. Elle est assez neutre et a rarement un parti prit.

**Défauts**: Malheureusement, même les êtres parfait on des défauts. Miryane se croit parfois un peu trop au dessus de ses affaires. Elle a tendance à être bête avec les gens lorsqu'on la dérange, et rien qui nous surprenne on pourrait croire qu'elle à la salle langue d'un Serpentard.

**Histoire**: 

-Enfance : Miryane est née le premier septembre 2034. Elle est le fruit de l'amour de deux parents de sang pure. Draco Malfoy, son grand père, a toujours pris beaucoup de place à la maison. Le frère aîné d'un an de Miryane, Seth, a prit soin d'elle dès sa naissance. Il a développé un certain sentiment d'appartenance à l'égard de sa cadette. Souvent à la maison on parlait des exploits de grand-père Draco et on dénigrait Lucius, l'arrière grand père. Seth a toujours affirmé que Lucius était un exemple et que Miryane ne devait pas croire ses parents au sujet de leur arrière grand père. Mais Miryane resta toujours neutre sur se point.  
Vers l'âge de 4 ans et demi, Miryane découvrit ses pouvoirs magiques. Elle avait vécu dans un monde magique depuis sa tendre enfance elle ne fut donc nullement surprise. En faite, c'était plus un soulagement qu'autre chose.

-Découverte de la magie en elle : En tombant d'une balançoire, Miryane s'était fracturé un tibias. Elle devait resté allonger au lit sans pouvoir bouger. Ses parents pour la punir d'avoir fait des acrobaties périlleuses, la privèrent de ses jouets. Miryane était donc seule à s'ennuyer dans sa chambre. Plus tard dans la journée, son frère Seth vint la voir. Il prit la plus belle poupée en porcelaine de Miryane (et Dieu seul sait comment elle aimait ses poupées) et menaça de la balancer par la fenêtre. Miryane, paniquée, ferma les yeux au moment où son grand frère lança la poupée, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'en empêcher. Quand elle ré ouvrit les yeux, Miracle ! La poupée flottait dans la pièce ! Miryane était émerveillée ! Elle avait réussit a faire léviter un objet ! Son grand frère la regarda avec un sourire malicieux… il avait tout prévu pour qu'elle puisse se divertir durant sa convalescence.

-Adolescence : Dès qu'elle su lire, Miryane passa son temps le né plongé dans des livres de magie, les uns les plus compliqués que les autres. À l'âge de 9 ans elle a commencé a demander fréquemment à ses parents : « Quand vais-je aller à l'école ? ». À onze ans, les prières de ses parents qui n'en pouvaient plus de l'entendre parler d'école furent exaucées. Elle entra au collège de sorcellerie de Poudlard.

-Poudlard : À la grande surprise de son frère, Miryane fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Pour elle, la maison avait peu d'importance… en autant qu'elle puisse étudier et apprendre. Le fait qu'elle soit justement si attaché à la matière la détaché du « monde civilisé » durant ses deux premières années à Poudlard. Elle était souvent seule et lisait passionnément chaque livre de la bibliothèque. Après avoir lu les plus intéressants, (soit au début de sa 3eme année) elle délaissa la bibliothèque et commença à se faire des amis. Elle était reconnue pour son sérieux et son excellence académique mais aussi pour le fait qu'elle avait hérité de la grâce et du charme de ses ancêtres. Bien que peu bavarde au début, elle prit peu à peu sa place au sein de Serdaigle et en devint l'une des préfets. Par la même occasion, elle devint très populaire et connue auprès de ses collègues.

**Apparence physique**: Miryane mesure environ 1, 60 mètres (soit 5 pied et quelques pouces). Elle est blonde et à une peau couleur satin blanc. Elle paraît très fragile, mais elle à les courbes et l'assurance d'une jeune femme ayant un bon avenir.

**Animal de compagnie**: Un petit chaton nommé Reï

**Choses aimées**: Elle aime les fleurs, lire, danse, remplir ses obligations de préfet, parler avec ses amies et par-dessus plaire aux jeunes hommes. (et bien entendu son grand frère avec qui elle a une complicité particulière)

**Choses détestées**: Elle déteste l'obscurité, les gens qui la « colle trop », ceux qui sont meilleur qu'elle à l'école (ce qui arrive que trop rarement) et ceux qui la dérange lorsqu'elle fait un devoir ou qu'elle étudie.

**Passe-temps**: Plaire, étudier, remplir ses obligations de préfet, danser

**Signe particulier**: Tatouage de l'étoile du berger sur l'épaule gauche. Potentiel de devenir une animagus.

**4.**

**Nom**: Jones

**Prénom**: Ana

**Age**: 16 ans

**Année**: 6ième année

**Origine**: Elle a des origines asiatiques, mais ses deux parents sont londoniens.

**Lieu de domicile**: Londres

**Caractère**: Ana est une fille très brillante : sans faire aucuns efforts, elle peut réussir dans la plupart des matières. Elle est aussi très sociable, un genre de miss tout le monde, et ne juge jamais les gens. Par contre, elle est assez naïve et il lui arrive fréquemment de se tromper sur la nature des gens. Elle a toujours le sourire aux lèvres, et est très franche. Malgré qu'elle soit susceptible, elle ne se fâche que très rarement, et lorsque ça arrive, elle pardonne rapidement. Elle n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et dit toujours ce qu'elle pense, ce qui peut souvent se montrer embarrassant. Au fond, Ana est une ado on ne peut plus normale, avec des ambitions quelque peu exagérées et des idées toutes faites sur la vie en général. Je ne savais pas trop ce qui pouvait aller dans qualités et défauts, ça dépend du jugement des personnes... Alors j'ai fait un tout, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas!

**Histoire**: Ana est une fille de moldus. Enfant unique, elle passa son enfance dans la pure ignorance du monde de la sorcellerie. Déjà, à l'école primaire, elle se sentait étrangère aux autres, comme si elle ressentait un énorme vide, comme si la vie ne pouvait pas se résumer à ça. Puis, l'été de ses 11 ans, elle reçut sa lettre, et en fut enchantée ! Oui, elle avait déjà manifesté quelques dons, mais de là à être sorcière ! Malgré tout, elle en fut plus que ravie, et c'est le cœur léger qu'elle partit vers son école. Devenant bien rapidement la fierté de ses parents, elle ne se reconnaît plus dans le monde moldu. Elle aspire à une carrière de guérisseuse. Depuis qu'elle est à Hogward, elle adore ses études, elle adore les gens de son entourage, et chaque jour, elle remercie le ciel d'avoir le don de la sorcellerie.

**Apparence physique**: Ana est assez grande, mince, élancée, et particulièrement jolie. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, soyeux et lisses, et d'adorables yeux bridés. Côté vestimentaire, elle préfère les vêtements simples, comme jean-t-shirt et ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle est belle. Elle est très naturelle, déteste le maquillage.

**Animal de compagnie**: Elle a un chaton qui s'appelle Mitaine.

**Choses aimées**: Elle aime tellement de choses! Premièrement, elle adore apprendre. Ensuite, elle adore tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Elle adore rencontrer de nouveaux gens, vivre de nouvelles expériences. Et, par dessus tout, elle adore les sucreries! Elle adore les arts et la musique.

**Choses détestées**: Elle déteste échouer, et déteste ne pas avoir raison. Elle n'aime pas se tromper au sujet des gens, elle n'aime pas les surprises. Elle n'aime pas faire rire d'elle. Et, par dessus tout, elle n'aime pas se faire traiter de sang-de-bourbe. Elle déteste la mode.

**Passe-temps**: Elle adore discuter avec les gens, mais sa vraie passion est le dessin. Peinture, aquarelle, fusain, tout ce qui touche de près aux arts.

**Signe particulier**: Son talent pour les arts, son don pour apprendre comme un rien.

Pour l'instant, ceci suffira à nos humbles lecteurs. Vous pouvez vous rendre à la page suivante


	3. Un parmi d'autre

**Note de l'auteur : Voici donc le premier chapitre. J'attends vos reviews si vous voulez une suite **

**1. Un parmi d'autres**

Il faisait chaud. Trop chaud. L'humidité rendait l'air du bus de ville invivable. De station en station, les gens s'entassaient dans le peu d'espace. Debout, au centre de l'allée, se tenant tant bien que mal, un gros sac en bandoulière, il restait neutre à tous ces vas et viens. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le paysage urbain.

La ville était grande. Elle avait une certaine classe, tout comme ses habitants. De petits feuillus défilaient à une fréquence régulière sur le bord des rues. Derrières ces derniers, on retrouvait le trottoir où plusieurs passant se hâtaient à faire on ne sait quoi. Les maisons étaient grandes, collées les unes sur les autres et avaient toutes un allure semblable. Bref, c'était ennuyeux.

Il avait revêtit ses baskets blancs, un jeans et une chemise blanche. Une paire de lunette soleil cachait le vert aqua de ses yeux. Il regarda sa montre. Il allait être en retard. Ils arriveraient bientôt au lieu de rendez-vous.

Les jours de chaleur d'été tiraient à leur fin. Pourtant, le soleil venait encore réchauffer l'atmosphère et la rendait invivable dans ce bus sans la moindre aération.

Enfin, le terminus. À son tour, il descendit du bus. Il faisait bien mieux vivre à l'extérieur. Il prit une grande inspiration pour emplir ses poumons. Ensuite, il marcha quelques pattés de maisons et arriva au lieu dit. Plusieurs étudiants de son âge, ainsi que des plus jeunes, baignaient dans le très grand quai d'embarquement. Plusieurs adultes aussi. Des parents. Le départ vers le pensionnat était proche. C'était l'heure des adieux.

Le jeune homme eu un sourire en coin et soupira, soulagé de retourner dans ce monde qui lui était familier. Il glissa entre les familles et se rendit jusqu'à l'un des wagons. Sans jeter un regard derrière lui, il monta à bord rapidement.

Portant toujours son sac, il se mit à chercher un visage familier. Durant ses recherches, le jeune homme fut perturbé par un crescendo de voix et de l'agitation provenant de l'une des petites cabines. Il reconnu le timbre de Seth, qui lui avait dit, il y a de cela quelques jours, qu'il arriverait tôt. Il espérait pouvoir le trouver à cet endroit. Quand il se trouva face au compartiment, il vit qu'il était à moitié plein.

Deux assez jolies filles entouraient son meilleur ami, qui malgré tout semblait être assez coincé entre elles. En fait, il était évident que Seth voulait avoir la paix.

Depuis le début de leur secondaire, lui et Seth avaient tout fait ensemble. Ils en étaient devenus inséparables et parfois même, certains les prenaient pour des frères. Il fallait dire que c'était une relation assez particulière qu'on ne retrouvait pas à la poignée.

Décidant de faire preuve de discrétion, il entrouvrit la porte et glissa à l'égard de son ami :

-Seth ! Ça fait un bail ! Je vais prendre un compartiment un peu plus loin. Si jamais ça te chante, tu passeras faire un tour plus tard.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et se retira. Il changea de Wagon et prit un nouveau compartiment. Le moteur du train venait de se mettre en route. On pouvait sentir une légère vibration sous les pieds. On en entendit le sifflet : le départ approchait.

¤¤¤

Seth ne fut que trop heureux de voir enfin le visage de Sirius James apparaître à l'entrée du wagon. En effet, le jeune homme qui avait fait irruption était l'un des seuls élèves pour lequel Seth avait du respect dans cette école.

Ils s'étaient rencontrés à l'époque où leurs parents se fréquentaient régulièrement, ainsi que leurs grands-parents. C'était la troisième génération de lien d'amitié qui régnait entre les deux familles. Les deux garçons avait alors lié une certaine amitié.

Malheureusement, ils s'étaient perdus de vue durant le primaire et tout redevint comme avant pour le secondaire.

Lorsque Sirius lui dit qu'il l'attendait dans un autre wagon, Seth n'hésita pas plus longtemps afin de saisir l'occasion. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester dans ce compartiment et puis le voyage serait sans doute encore plus long séparé de lui. Il vu le clin d'oeil de James et esquissa un sourire. Il était sûr que de le voir dans une situation comme celle-ci, devait amuser son vieil ami. Il se leva, se questionna quelques instants afin de savoir s'il prendrait avec lui ses affaires, puis décida finalement qu'il reviendrait les chercher dans ce compartiment même à leur arrivée. Se frayant un chemin entre les jambes étendues, il se dirigea vers la sortie du compartiment.

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... Dit-il à l'égare des demoiselles qui semblèrent à moitié déçue de ce départ, très absorbée elle-même dans leurs récits d'été.

Il sortit alors du compartiment et prit la même direction que son ami Sirius James.

¤¤¤

Le sol recouvert d'un tapis, dont la couleur originelle était inconnue, apparaissait d'un bleu verdâtre douteux. Heureusement, le train, lui, était climatisé. Une brise rafraîchissait tous ceux qui passaient de l'extérieur à l'intérieur de l'appareil. Ce n'était pas la plus grande qualité, ni des plus luxueux, mais en général les élèves s'y sentaient à leur aise.

Sirius n'eut aucun mal à trouver un compartiment vide et s'y installa. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, déposa ses effets personnels dans l'espace prévu à cet usage et sortit une revue traitant sur le Quidditch, son sport favori. Il s'assied et commença à lire tranquillement, ne se doutant nullement qu'il serait dérangé.

Lyria pénétra dans le wagon en traînant derrière elle une grosse valise. Ah ! Les femmes avaient-elles donc besoin de traîner tous ce qu'elles possédaient, partout où elles allaient? C'était la dernière fois, tout comme lui, qu'elle s'en allait, comme ça, vers le pensionnat. Elle aperçut qu'un garçon était assis, là, seul, en train de lire une revue. Elle tira la porte coulissante et fit apparition dans le compartiment.

-Salut, puis-je entrer? Demanda-t-elle.

N'attendant pas réellement de réponse, elle avait plus parlé par politesse qu'autre chose. Elle se laissa donc tomber sur la banquette, en face de lui.

Après quelques minutes, Seth se pointa à son tour dans l'allée et, regardant par la porte du compartiment au haut vitré, il aperçut son ami, chose qui lui arracha un sourire. Il pénétra dans la petite pièce à son tour et alla s'adosser aux cotés de celui dont la présence lui avait manqué durant l'été. Seth remarqua seulement à ce moment la jeune femme assise face à eux, qui avait plus l'aspect d'une petite fille qu'autre chose. Décidément, la présence féminine était de plus en plus oppressante. On en trouvait partout. Il décida d'ignorer sa présence.

Un vrai complot d'infiltration, pensa-t-il.

-Je crois que j'aurais perdu la tête si j'avais du passer tout le voyage vers l'école avec ces deux filles ! Finit par dire Seth à l'égare de James.

Lyria ne vit pas la réaction de Seth, trop occupée à contempler par la fenêtre les familles qui tendaient la main pour dire « au revoir » à leur enfant.

Quand la jeune fille avait voulue prendre place dans le wagon, Sirius lui avait fait signe de la main d'entrer, sans toute fois décrocher de sa revue.

Quand Seth entra, Sirius James détourna un moment ses yeux de la revue et pivota la tête vers lui.

-C'était une évidence, lui dit-il en souriant. Tu me fais pitié d'autant plaire aux filles.

La compagnie de Lyria ne gênait pas. Il avait déjà vu la jeune fille dans l'une des salles d'étude, mais ne lui avait pas pour autant adressé la parole. Elle avait l'air plutôt bien, mais pour l'instant c'était Seth qui détenait toute son attention.

Il se redressa et, croisant le regard de l'autre occupante du compartiment, il fit un léger geste de tête en guise de salutation. Lui aussi avait recours à la politesse plus qu'autre chose. Seth reprit la parole

Seth sourit à son ami, sa présence dans le train lui avait rendu le sourire. Ils allaient former un duo magique cette année, ce serait un comble si avec eux, Serpentard ne gagnait pas le tournoi de Quidditch.

-Ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'elles soient venues qui me dérangeait, mais l'autre blondasse avec son lézard... Seth frissonna de dégoût. Non, vraiment je ne peux pas, d'autant plus qu'elle commençait à vraiment me taper sur le système... Le pire, c'est que je crois qu'elle sera dans nos cours. Il soupira et reprit. Par contre, j'ai fait connaissance d'une élève, aux allures agréables, qui viendra à Poudlard.

-Ah oui ? Quand ça ? marmonna James entrain d'analyser le résumé de la dernière partie Bulgarie/Irlande.

-Pendant ma séance de courses pour la rentrée. Beaucoup plus dans nos cordes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Dit Seth, un sourire malicieux en coin de lèvres.

James étouffa un petit rire

-Elle est plus dans nos cordes ? Tu sous entends par là qu'elle t'est tombée dans l'oeil ? Tu n'as pas assez de toutes celles qui te collent? Tu me décourages Seth...

Sirius rie intérieurement en feuilletant tranquillement sa revue. Après un moment de silence se fut plus fort que lui.

-Et l'heureuse élue s'appelle ?

Seth sourit à son tour, même si le jeune homme avait des "suivantes", il n'en demeurait pas moins que Kessy, la jeune femme aux atouts distrayant, était doublement intéressante. Il observa l'autre locataire du compartiment un moment avant d'exposer la situation à James. Elle ne semblait pas les écouter, alors il en profita.

-Là, il ne s'agit pas seulement d'une conquête parmi d'autre. En fait, elle s'appelle Kessy, Kessy Eliott. Elle est la soeur de Jayson Eliott, élié droit de Serdaigle. Tu te rends conte ?

Seth sourit, anticipant l'étincelle de compréhension qui apparaîtrait sous peu dans les yeux de son complice et en effet, elle ne tarda pas. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur les lèvres de James et en jetant quelques coups d'oeil vers sa revue, il murmura pour lui-même.

-Bon choix, très bon choix. Dit-il en insistant légèrement sur le « très ».

Pour une rare fois, il parut satisfait des choix de Seth.

-En plus, je parie qu'elle doit être mignonne. De ce que j'arrive à me remémorer, Jayson avait de la gueule... ce ne sera pas un sacrifice pour toi de prendre cette fille. Dit Sirius James, esquissant un sourire pervers.

Seth eu un large sourire. Il appréciait particulièrement ce rapport de complicité qu'il existait entre eux deux

-Bien sûre que c'est un bon choix, sache mon cher ami que je ne fais que d'excellents choix et effectivement, elle est mignonne. Ce n'est pas la plus belle que j'ai vu, mais elle est mignonne...

James tourna une page de sa revue et reprit à la suite de Seth.

-Et tes vacances ?

-Mes vacances ? Oh tu sais, comme à l'habitude : Au manoir avec toute la petite famille. Et toi? Répondit Seth tout en se mettant plus à son aise.

C'est à ce moment que le Train se mit en marche pour de bon. Tranquillement il prit de la vitesse. Pour ceux qui étaient liés à leur famille, cette heure semblait particulièrement touchante. Les « au revoir » jaillissaient à profusion et les mains tendues semblaient vouloir retarder indéfiniment ce départ. Ils roulèrent un bon moment en ligne droite, tout en prenant de la vitesse, puis ils amorcèrent le premier virage. L'engin parvint à sortir de la ville pour laisser place au paysage de campagne, champs, fermes, étang et boisés qui attirait l'attention des rêveurs. James qui regardait à présent les images de son magasine plus qu'autre chose dit d'un ton neutre :

- Ce n'était pas des plus extraordinaires non plus. J'ai assisté à quelques parties de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Nous avons eu des places de choix grâce à mon père. Ma sœur à fait des scènes tout l'été, mais sans plus ni moins.

Il était évident que le sport qui passionnait Sirius et Seth était le Quidditch. Les deux garçons avaient commencé très jeune à s'entraîner et depuis quelques années, ils étaient membres de l'équipe de Serpentard.

Sirius James tourna une page.

-Et Myriane va bien ? Elle n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda-t-il, jetant un regard autour, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Seth sembla se questionner. Où pouvait bien être sa sœur, qui avait en fait le même âge que celle de James. Ils s'étaient accompagnés jusqu'au quai, mais dès leur arrivé, ils s'étaient séparés. Depuis, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être.

-Bonne question. Dit-il. Je n'en ai aucune idée, elle doit être avec ses amies. Mais je peux tout aussi bien te retourner la question. Où est ta _charmante_ petite sœur ?

Seth avait un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il savait pertinemment que James n'aimait pas qu'il parle ainsi de sa sœur, comme si elle était une proie potentielle pour l'homme qu'il était. Pourtant, Sirius savait que Seth n'aurait jamais agit ainsi avec Myriane. Cela n'empêcha pas Sirius James de dévisager profondément Seth.

- Je n'en sais strictement rien, elle va bien où elle veut, tant que ce n'est pas trop loin, là où je peux l'avoir à l'oeil. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait dans le compartiment d'en face, si ça t'intéresse vraiment. Mais ose seulement y jeter un oeil et...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Seth cherchait à le provoquer, c'était évident, car les deux garçons étaient tous deux très possessif avec leur sœur. Bien sûre, ils s'entendaient pour dire que c'était purement de la protection fraternelle. James décida donc de combattre le feu par le feu et se mit à jouer le jeu de Seth.

-Et Myriane, elle a bien… mûrie ? Elle peut remplir un nouveau bonnet ?

Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il pouvait désirer la sœur de son ami au plus haut point. Il fit mine de bien tout s'imaginer, dans les moindres détails en dessinant de ses mains une silhouette parfaite dans le vide, un sourire avide en commissures.

Même s'il n'attendait pas moins de réaction de la part de son confrère, la réponse de Sirius James ne plut que très moyennement à Seth. Il avait pour sa sœur, le même type de rapport que Sirius. L'air un peu plus sérieux, il lança un avertissement au garçon qui continuait de contempler le vide d'un air imaginatif.

-Laisse le décolleté de ma soeur où il est et en paix et je ferai de même pour celui de ta sœur. _Il parut perturbé_. D'ailleurs, cela fait parti de mes inquiétudes cette année. Elle grandit, elle embellit et je suis sûr que cette année va être plus difficile d'éloigner tous les prétendants. Et ne rie pas! Tu auras les mêmes problèmes, crois moi...

Sirius James, qui s'apprêtait effectivement à pouffer de rire à la remarque « alarmante » de Seth, détacha son regard du montage d'images, l'air découragé.

-Je sais bien. En plus, elles les aiment bien les garçons. C'est doublement difficile.

Tu sais quoi? Je crois qu'en fait, elles ne nous comprennent pas vraiment! En grande majorité, nous sommes obsédés par l'effet de nos hormones. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Elles se feront avoir facilement et ça me frustre au plus haut point. Tu peux me croire, je jure que je ne laisserai PERSONNE l'avoir si facilement... Tu m'entends ??? PERSONNE !

Il esquissa un petit sourire et l'air espiègle, il ajouta :

- ... Et surtout pas toi !

Il regarda Seth avec un air de défi.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Auteur : Alors ? P C'est donnant donnant ! Des reviews, la suite !


End file.
